Para ti
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Serie de drabbles con temáticas distintas, cada capítulo tiene el nombre en base a la temática. Todos de la misma pareja. #OtpChallenge [Aomine x Kagami]
1. Guardaespaldas

Hi~ Yo de nuevo, aunque venga a hablar sola como de costumbre por acá. Lista para este reto entre mi querida **_Mirii Hesse_** y yo.

Nunca he sido, ni seré buena en los drabbles, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo así que... aquí va. Todo tuyo, nena, sí, a ti te hablo sexy.

 **Día 2: Guardaespaldas**

* * *

—1—

A pesar de haberse vuelto algo normal verte vestido así tan elegante, luciendo de forma perfecta ese traje que sólo resaltaba cada uno de tus atributos, ese día me fue imposible mantenerme indiferente como solía hacerlo siempre.

—Tsk… estoy aburrido —dijiste rompiendo el silencio—. Ya me harté de este trabajo, quizás busque otro —decir que eso me entristeció es poco.

No es que ser guardaespaldas de un famoso sea mi trabajo soñado, pero lo era si se trataba de estar al lado tuyo las veinticuatro horas del día. Tampoco disfrutaba saber que si sucedía lo peor podrías salir herido pero… si no fuera por este medio, no nos habríamos conocido y tampoco estaríamos ahora aquí, esperando en la terraza mientras ese _cantante_ famoso estaba teniendo una aventura dentro del hotel.

Me mantuve callado, no sabía qué decir y sólo miré de forma directa los rayos naranjas que nos cubrían, que no eran otra cosa sino la despedida que nos daba el sol por ese día. Noté gracias a mi periferia que te mantuviste mirándome en todo momento hasta que no pude más. ¿Qué es lo que esperabas de mí? ¿Qué querías que dijera?

Giré entonces mi rostro sólo para verte, no supe qué dijiste a continuación porque sólo podía notar el movimiento de tus labios cuando hablabas y en lo único que yo podía pensar era, ¿cómo sería besarte?, ¿se sentiría tan bien como lo he imaginado?

Porque sólo lo he admitido dentro de mi mente, pero me gustas tanto que más de una vez he fantaseado contigo, incluso he llegado a tener sueños eróticos en donde eres coprotagonista de éstos a mi lado. Justo ahora lo que más deseo es besarte, decirte de una maldita vez lo loco que me vuelves cada que huelo tu perfume o cuando por accidente hay algún roce de tu piel con la mía. Pero, ¿es el momento para hacerlo?

—¿Me estás escuchando, Bakagami? —Ese apodo tan peculiar salió de tus labios una vez más despertándome de mi ensoñación, mi respuesta fue sonreír y mirar de nuevo mis manos aferradas con fuerza en el barandal que nos protegía de la caída.

Moví mi cuerpo hacia ti tan rápido que noté la sorpresa en tus facciones, pero antes de que pudieras reaccionar o alejarte, tomé tu rostro con ambas manos conectando mi mirada con la tuya y tras sonreírte por un par de segundos, planté mis labios sobre los tuyos.

No me importó qué pudieras decir o pensar, era ahora o nunca. Para qué pensar si es o no el momento adecuado porque, ¿en realidad éste existe?

Llevaba meses repitiéndome lo mismo una y otra vez, puede ser ahora o nunca, porque aunque nuestro cliente no tenía enemigos declarados, siempre podía suceder lo peor y me arrepentiría toda la vida de no haberlo siquiera intentado.

Dejé deslizar mi lengua dentro de tu boca sintiendo la aceptación que le diste a mi contacto, incluso correspondiste mientras sonreías. Tus labios eran más suaves de lo que pensé, tu boca más caliente de lo que imaginé y aunque no deseaba separarme de ti, pude escuchar en el audífono que llevaba en el oído que nuestro cliente salió y era hora de escoltarle una vez más.

Me aparté unos centímetros aún con mis manos enmarcando tu rostro. Tu mirada era divertida, no parecías en absoluto molesto con mi acto anterior. De hecho en ese momento me di cuenta que habías llevado una mano hacia mi espalda baja y ahí la tenías de forma suave, quizás dudabas ante la sorpresa.

—Disculpa, me distraje con el movimiento de tus labios, ¿qué decías? —Comenté sonriendo de lado, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuese el acto más natural y común haberte besado cuando no somos nada más que compañeros de trabajo y de un tiempo para acá, amigos también.

—Bakagami… —murmuraste de nuevo, tu sonrisa era coqueta y no apartabas la vista de mis ojos. Pero ese gesto de tu rostro me dejaba claro que no iba a ser rechazado, al menos no por completo.

Un nuevo beso sobre mis labios, esta vez iniciado por ti. Era una lástima que fuera momento de regresar a nuestras labores.

—...Cuatro horas esperando y se te ocurre iniciar la diversión cuando ya nos vamos, si serás idiota.

—Pero la inicié, a diferencia de otro que no se atrevió, Ahomine~

Touché. Sí, tu expresión ahora indignada me contestó lo que necesitaba, tú también habías pensado antes hacerlo pero no sé qué fue lo que te detuvo, te conozco y sueles ser del tipo seguro de sí mismo que no duda en este tipo de cuestiones, aún así fui yo quien al final dio el primer paso; ahora me sentía como un estúpido por haber tardado tanto en decidirme.

Quizás fue mi último comentario, no lo sé, pero giraste para irte llevando esa expresión de alegría en tu rostro, esa sonrisa dibujada de forma clara en tus labios mientras metías ambas manos en los bolsillos de tu pantalón de vestir y caminabas alejándote; entonces pude notar cómo ante aquella acción la tela se ceñía a tu redondo trasero, eso me hizo caminar a prisa para alcanzarte y seguir avanzando a tu lado, no sin antes apretar una de tus nalgas para calmar por el momento la tentación.

* * *

Gracias, andaré por aquí publicando en este mes los días par. Así que... aunque se supone que este era para el día dos, estuve fuera de casa todo el día y apenas a media noche llegué. Como sea, cuenta como el día 2. ¡he dicho!

Nos leemos el día 4.

Si es que alguien me responde y no hablo sola como loca aquí.


	2. Militares

Tengo medio mes para aprender a escribir un drabble como se debe. Y no me refiero a la longitud que se supone que llevan, sino a escribir algo corto e interesante, porque parece que eso no se me da. En fin, les dejo el día 4 del #OtpChallenge. Tarde pero seguro.

 _ **Día 4: Militares.**_

* * *

—1—

Había ocasiones en que los padres tomaban medidas extremas para la buena educación de sus hijos, o en algunos casos para castigos. Tal era la situación actual que estaba viviendo Aomine Daiki; quien a sus escasos dieciséis años llevaba un mes internado en una academia militar.

Según su padre lo había enviado ahí para mejorar su comportamiento, y para que aprendiera reglas porque parecía no conocerlas.

—Ellos no saben educar y después somos nosotros los que tenemos que pagar las consecuencias —decía para sí mismo Aomine, en tanto acomodaba sus cosas en el cajón junto a su cama.

La escuela era bastante grande, se trataba de un campo enorme conformado por miles de hectáreas en medio de la nada. Ellos mismos tenían que encargarse de todo el aseo, tanto personal como de las instalaciones, además de cocinar para ellos; sumado a eso también estaban bajo un régimen de entrenamiento militar. Las materias impartidas en esa institución eran pocas, sólo las ciencias básicas; la única especialidad era enfocada al ámbito militar pero ésta era complementada con el duro entrenamiento que llevaban a diario.

—¡Ey, pequeño! —gritó uno de los mayores, entrando al galerón lleno de camas donde estaba Daiki, siendo el único en ese momento ahí.

Por supuesto que no respondió ni volteó ante el llamado, porque era denigrante para él que le llamasen así sólo por ser el menor de edad en toda la institución.

—Te estoy hablando, pequeño idiota, ¿acaso tanto entrenamiento te está dejando sordo? ¿O no hablamos el mismo idioma? —Se burló el tipo, un chico más alto que Aomine, de tez clara y cabello oscuro. El recién llegado no venía solo, por supuesto que no, se notaba a leguas que era de los bravucones que necesitan lucirse ante una multitud de idiotas iguales a ellos.

Aomine trataba de evitar problemas, ya había terminado en frente del director de aquella institución dos veces, era un general robusto, de unos cuarenta y tantos que tenía muy mal carácter y ya le había advertido sobre una tercera ocasión.

…Le iría muy mal.

Pero apenas sintió el tirón que le dio el bravucón a su hombro para que girara a verlo, no pudo evitar que su puño se moviera por sí solo hasta dar contra la quijada del que se atrevió a tocarlo. Y ese fue el inicio de una tercera llamada de atención.

—2—

Sentado en la sala de espera fuera de la oficina del director que ahora estaba ocupado, Aomine miraba en dirección a un chico que estaba sentado frente a él, pero no recordaba haberlo visto en ninguna ocasión y ya llevaba un mes recorriendo las instalaciones.

—¿Tú qué hiciste? —Preguntó para romper el silencio.

El chico era un pelirrojo que no parecía mayor que Aomine, incluso su gesto tranquilo mientras leía un libro que llevaba entre sus manos, le hacía ver quizás un poco más joven, pero sabía que la edad de él era la mínima para ingresar ahí así que eso era imposible.

—Aparentemente, nacer.

—Ouch —a pesar del comentario negativo y dolido, el pelirrojo no parecía haberse inmutado, al contrario, sonrió un poco hacia él cuando lo dijo así que eso le dio la pauta a Daiki de continuar la conversación— ¿Eres nuevo entonces?

—¿En esta academia? Sí.

—Te acostumbrarás rápido…

—¿Por eso estás tú aquí? "Porque ya te acostumbraste" —dijo el pelirrojo, dibujando comillas en el aire con ambas manos mientras se reía.

—Algo así —mencionó Daiki, mirando a un lado.

—¿Qué pasó contigo? —Indagó el chico, parecía no querer dejar de conversar con él, quizás no quería sentirse solo.

—¿Hoy? Un idiota me buscó pleito, trató de tomarme de su perra pero no lo permití, y según el _coronel,_ "él no tiene antecedentes como yo y no había ningún testigo a mi favor" así que él terminó con un castigo menor y yo aquí, esperando quizás a ser expulsado por el general. ¿Tus padres están dentro?

—Mi padre. Sería una lástima que te vayas cuando yo llegué —dijo el chico, sonriendo sincero mientras miraba los ojos azules de Aomine que le regresó el gesto—. Kagami Taiga —se presentó.

—Aomine Daiki —respondió.

El silencio se extendió un par de segundos más y entonces escucharon la puerta antes de abrirse, fue Kagami quien agregó un comentario más.

—Espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

El general salió mirando de forma seria a Daiki, negando de manera silenciosa con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Hablaré más tarde contigo sobre lo que sea que te trajo aquí, Aomine. Por ahora acompaña al hijo del señor Kagami a su habitación, compartirá el mismo complejo en donde estás tú ya que son de la misma edad.

—Sí, señor.

Aomine nunca había respondido a una orden con tanto fervor. Sabía que después de esto, su pellejo estaba a salvo pues lo más seguro es que el general sólo le castigara con más horas de servicio y entrenamiento, lo cual era algo a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

—Parece que me debes una, Aomine Daiki —mencionó Kagami sonriendo mientras jalaba la maleta que llevaba consigo, acomodando el tirante de la pequeña mochila que colgaba también de su hombro. Caminaban en dirección al edificio donde estaban los dormitorios que ahora compartirían junto a otros.

—Ya lo veremos más tarde. Si es así, entonces veré cómo agradecerte de manera apropiada —dijo hablando bastante correcto a propósito, mientras sonreía y caminaba al lado del chico nuevo.

—Sabes, esta escuela parece bastante interesante —dijo Kagami, con claro doble sentido, mismo que entendió Aomine de inmediato.

—¿Lo crees? Y eso que aún no has conocido la mejor parte de ella —la mirada de ambos estaba más segundos de los necesarios sobre la del otro, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices al entenderse con tan pocas palabras.

—¿Tiene una mejor parte? Porque lo que he visto hasta ahora me agrada, ya te contaré después si tenías razón.

—Tengo razón. Pero estaré esperando que me la des… la razón, por supuesto.

Kagami no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por ese último comentario. La verdad es que los dos pensaban que el otro chico era bastante atractivo y agradable, y al sentir cómo ambos respondían de manera positiva a su coqueteo tan obvio, parecía que algo bueno podría venir en un futuro dentro de esa institución. Quizás no todo era castigo como Daiki lo creyó en un inicio, o como el señor Aomine lo imaginó, tal vez, y sólo tal vez su hijo iba a pasarla en grande.

* * *

Gracias a quien me dejó su comentario, y a quienes en un futuro se animen a hacerlo. Agradezco muchísimo saber qué piensan y si tienen algún consejo para mejorar mi escritura, encantada lo leería.


	3. Cambio de cuerpos

Un agradecimiento especial a Ale e Ina, quienes se han tomado el tiempo de comentar el capítulo anterior. Gracias chicas, son un encanto.

 **Día 06: Cambio de cuerpos.**

* * *

—I—

Daiki sabía que había días malos, realmente malos, pésimos y, bueno… _ese_ día hace dos semanas en que toda esta locura había comenzado.

Lo peor de todo es que no estaba seguro, qué cosa ocasionó esto y cómo solucionarlo.

—Comienzo a creer que voy a vivir así siempre, esto es un asco —dijo Daiki mirando sus manos y después restregándolas en sus muslos como si con eso quisiera quitarse algún tipo de suciedad en ellas.

—Tsk… sólo cállate que no estoy mejor que tú aquí, tampoco es como si esto me gustara mucho —dijo Kagami en respuesta a la reacción de Aomine.

Para ambos fue difícil aceptar la situación.

Comenzando con Kagami que despertó un día en una habitación que no conocía, siendo reprendido por personas que nunca antes había visto.

—Daiki, levántate ya o no alcanzarás a desayunar, es el último día de clases, arriba jovencito —a pesar del tono alto con el que hablaba, se podía escuchar en la voz cantarina de esa señora mucho cariño.

Pero Taiga no estaba suficiente estable en ese momento para pensar en esas cosas, cuando salió de su estupor al saberse en un lugar extraño. Se sentó mirando a todas partes en busca de una explicación coherente para su cambio de habitación, lo primero que notó fueron los pósters en la pared y el desastre de ropa en el suelo, retiró la sábana que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y entonces lo notó; sus piernas eran morenas, torneadas y bastante bien trabajadas pero… no eran suyas.

Un grito ahogado y un " _What the fuck…?"_ fue lo que siguió a ello.

—Daiki, deja de gritar así, ¡ya métete a bañar!

Lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y correr hacia la primera puerta dentro de la habitación, misma que interpretó como un baño pero no, era el clóset, así que giró su vista y vio otra que era la salida, después de dos intentos más dio con el que supo era el baño familiar y entonces se observó en un espejo de pie a cabeza.

Si bien la anatomía de Aomine era mucho mejor de la que imaginó alguna vez en sus fantasías, eso era lo último que cruzó por su mente en esa situación. Estaba parado frente a un espejo, en tan sólo calcetines y un diminuto bóxer de licra que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cadera. Incrédulo tocó su rostro sin dejar de observarse en el reflejo frente a él, viendo que en efecto, sus movimientos eran los de _Aomine_ , y la voz que le despertó gritó su nombre.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —Preguntó en voz alta, poniendo atención ahora a la voz igual de grave pero distinta que salía de su boca. Regresó sus pasos corriendo hacia la habitación y empezó a buscar entre todo el desastre un teléfono, encontrándolo tirado bajo la cama y apenas con un mínimo porcentaje de batería, sin detenerse a buscar su número entre los contactos –porque sabía de sobra que no estaría–, marcó a su celular directamente, sorprendiéndose cuando apareció _Bakagami_ en la pantalla junto a una fotografía que le habían tomado en el partido en el que entró por primera vez en _la zona_ , ese en donde por cierto jugó contra Aomine— Contesta, imbécil, ¡ahora! —gruñía, enojándose más al escuchar de nueva cuenta la voz de Aomine salir de sus labios.

¡¿Pero qué podía esperar si este era el cuerpo de Aomine?!

—Aarggh… ¿quién mierda es a esta hora de la mañana? —murmuró Aomine aún recostado en la cama, se estiró sintiendo que su habitación estaba más iluminada de lo que recordaba, cambió de posición entre las sábanas y volvió a quedarse semi dormido, pero su celular, –el cual no recordaba tuviera esa melodía–, seguía sonando sin cesar y él ya estaba harto— ¡Mierda, si eres tú, Satsuki…! —gruñó girándose en la cama de golpe, notando que su voz era distinta pero sin darle mayor importancia, aún estaba bastante dormido.

Ahí en la mesita junto a la cama, donde estaba un despertador y una lámpara que no recordaba tener, estaba también un celular muy parecido al de Kagami, lo tomó y contestó de una vez para que el sonido por fin se detuviera.

—¡Al fin respondes, Ahomine! —Escuchar tu voz insultándote a través del teléfono no es algo que suceda a menudo, por lo que ese fue el detonante que provocó que Daiki se sentara en la cama como si ésta le hubiera quemado la espalda, se miró entonces las manos y las piernas, un tono bronceado pero bastante más claro que el suyo era el que cubría sus extremidades.

Por supuesto que en el impacto del momento, el celular cayó entre las sábanas y él sólo podía escuchar de manera lejana cómo su propia voz seguía insultándole " _Ahomine, Ahomine, ¡responde maldita sea! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme hablando, idiota!"_

Daiki, ahora en el cuerpo de Taiga se levantó con las piernas casi temblándole, se palmeó varias veces el rostro tratando de despertar de aquella pesadilla y nada sucedía. Llegó hasta el baño y se mojó la cara, viendo el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada, no podía negar que cuando veía a Kagami se quedaba _secretamente_ encantado con el fulgor de esos ojos rojos, con ese brillo de competencia que los llenaba cuando estaba en su presencia, pero ahora sólo podía notar confusión y algo de coraje en ellos.

Pero, contrario a lo que él quisiera aceptar… lo que más sentía, era miedo.

Sin saberlo, ambos chicos, en habitaciones desconocidas para ellos y en cuerpos ajenos a los suyos, se dejaron caer al suelo, permitiendo que su debilidad y su miedo se adueñara de ellos. Porque ambos, se sintieron solos y asustados.

No habían hablado de esto con nadie, por supuesto que Kuroko y Satsuki, quienes eran los más cercanos a ellos se dieron cuenta en un parpadeo aunque trataron de forma inútil de ocultarlo. Quizás los demás pudieran haberlo notado si todo eso hubiera pasado antes de su salida de vacaciones. Por suerte sólo fue un día en el que ambos tuvieron que esforzarse en fingir.

Kagami en su interior era el que más disfrutaba de todo esto, porque cada vez que la madre de Daiki le daba la bienvenida a casa, o que le hablaba para cenar, sólo podía recordar las veces en que su propia madre hacía eso, aunque esos años habían pasado hace mucho, cuando él apenas era un niño. Pero esta era una verdad que quizás se llevaría a la tumba.

Contrario a todo lo que se pudiera pensar de Aomine Daiki, él no llevaba una mala relación con su madre, era lo único que tenía ya que su padre nunca estaba en casa, y tampoco tenía hermanos, así que para Kagami fue una gran sorpresa descubrir todos esos datos personales del chico. Tenía varios meses sintiendo una atracción que no se atrevía a revelar a nadie, y que tampoco aceptaba del todo, pero esa mañana en que se despertó justo después de llegar al orgasmo en pleno sueño, admitió que sí, Aomine le gustaba… mucho.

Vivir este cambio fue difícil, para ambos, para Daiki en un principio fue algo _increíble,_ ¿qué adolescente de dieciséis años no ama la idea de vivir solo y recibiendo dinero a una cuenta bancaria? Debía admitir que los primeros días se la vivió jugando videojuegos, durmiendo, saliendo a jugar básquetbol por ahí, ordenando comida por teléfono y la pagaba con la tarjeta que encontró entre las cosas de Kagami, pero cuando éste se dio cuenta, se la llevó y lo dejó sólo con la reserva de ingredientes que había en casa para preparar. Y Daiki no sabía cocinar, no más allá que un sándwich o una sopa instantánea.

Kuroko salió de viaje con su familia, lo mismo Satsuki, sólo quedaba Kagami quien a veces parecía muy cómodo viviendo en su casa y disfrutando a su madre, y cómo no, si él parecía estar solo siempre. La casa era grande, fría y sola. Cada que salía a una cancha cercana a buscar un oponente o jugar solo, regresaba al departamento y al entrar avisaba a su madre que había llegado siendo víctima de la costumbre, pero nadie respondía a su saludo; sólo el eco que ocasionaba ese espacio tan amplio y vacío, que muchas ocasiones estaba oscuro debido a la hora.

Y entonces Aomine comenzó a entender a Kagami, sin querer, encontró un álbum del pelirrojo de cuando era pequeño, y no pudo evitar sonreír y burlarse un poco de las fotografías y lo ridículo que se miraba el chico en algunas. Aunque ahora mismo el rostro impreso en éstas es el que él llevaba a todas partes.

Aún no se habían acostumbrado, dos semanas parecían poco pero eran largas cuando se guarda un secreto, son demasiado extensas cuando se tiene una incertidumbre como la que ellos llevaban consigo, porque ninguno podía dar con la razón de aquel suceso fantástico y por ende, tampoco con la solución.

Magia, parecía fuera de este mundo, pero ellos eran la prueba de que ésta existía.

Ese viernes, justo se cumplían las dos semanas, Kagami tenía tres días quedándose en _casa de un amigo_ según la mamá de Aomine, se sentía raro dando explicaciones pero sabía que dentro del cuerpo del moreno era algo que aún debía hacer, y la verdad es que se sentía… bien; como algo normal. En realidad sólo estaba quedándose en su propia casa, junto al verdadero Aomine, quien estaba atrapado en su cuerpo. Sí, todo un enredo difícil de explicar a cualquiera, por eso mejor no lo hacían.

Estaban desesperados y molestos, pero ver a Aomine quejarse tanto como si él tuviera la culpa, era algo que detonaba la molestia de Kagami por igual, convirtiéndolos en un par de idiotas enojados por algo que estaba, al parecer, fuera de su alcance.

Kagami, cansado de tanta discusión sólo se dejó caer al lado de Aomine en el sillón, ambos sentados en éste como si los problemas fueran a resolverse desde ahí. Taiga miraba sus manos, llevaba puesta ropa suya así que sentía cierto grado de perversidad al pensar en "Aomine llevando puesta su ropa" pero sólo era el cuerpo del moreno, porque en realidad era él usándola.

—Pelear no nos va ayudar en nada, Ahomine —Kagami fue el primero en darse por vencido. O eso pensó antes de girar su rostro hacia el chico a un lado, quien le miraba con cierto matiz en sus ojos, con un brillo que no podía identificar a pesar de ser _sus ojos rojos_ los que lo poseían— ¿Qué pasa?

No tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió cómo Aomine se dejaba caer sobre él, abrazándolo por sobre el hombro y recargando su cabeza en éste. Su único movimiento, casi involuntario, fue pasar las manos por la cintura de éste sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué rayos… haces? —Preguntó Kagami, sintiendo el perfume del chico tan cerca, cerró los ojos para no distinguir las hebras rojas frente a él y así poder imaginar que era _realmente_ Aomine quien lo abrazaba –aunque en esencia lo era, pero… esto era demasiado complicado para él–. Aomine sonrió dentro del abrazo, Kagami no lo estaba rechazando y él en verdad estaba harto, entre otras cosas, de negar lo que sentía.

Se separó un poco y miró directo a los ojos azules frente a él, aún sin poder acostumbrarse a _verse_ desde fuera, pero notando cómo la expresión en su rostro cambió desde que Kagami estaba dentro de su cuerpo, cómo sus ojos se notaban claramente más _blandos_ y expresivos.

—¿Qué tan raro es querer besarme a mí mismo? —Dijo Aomine en voz alta. Taiga no lo tomó como una confesión así que sólo soltó una carcajada que fascinó a Daiki, quien se acomodó en el sillón recargando su cuerpo una vez más en el respaldo como era debido, pero sin perder el contacto con la mirada azul junto a él.

—Viniendo de ti… nada raro —contestó en broma, Kagami—. Incluso diría que es algo que esperaba —comentó siguiendo con su broma.

Lo que no esperó fue sentir _sus_ labios besándole. Porque Aomine se acercó y tomó con una mano su rostro, cerró sus ojos y entonces besó su reflejo, no porque fuese así de narcisista –aunque sí lo era–, no, sino por las ganas que tenía de besar a Kagami desde antes que todo esto comenzara. Pero los primeros días fueron de pleitos, confusión y por qué no admitirlo, miedo.

Después vino la aceptación al hecho, a que estarían así mientras encontraban una explicación _lógica_ y lograban cambiar de nuevo. Y con el transcurso de los días fue el conocer la vida del otro de una forma más _íntima_ , no sólo hablando del cuerpo físico que no les pertenecía y aún así ambos exploraron para complacer su lado morboso, sino también al ámbito familiar o a la falta de éste en el caso de Kagami.

Kagami enredó sus dedos en el cabello del otro, profundizando el beso mientras enredaba su lengua con la contraria, aprovechando la confusión, el narcisismo o lo que sea que había llevado a Aomine a realizar esta acción. Así permanecieron un rato, compartiendo ese nexo que ninguno quería dar por terminado, ahora con besos cortos que se repetían una y otra vez, dejando claro que ninguno de los dos deseaba que ese contacto terminara, por ello fue que el beso apasionado volvió a comenzar, dando rienda suelta a algo más allá que un simple beso.

Siendo Kagami, aún dentro del cuerpo de Aomine, quien se sentó en el regazo de su compañero quedando de frente a éste, en ningún momento rompió el beso, al contrario, la acción sólo lo intensificó, durando largos minutos en los que las manos de ambos recorrían el cuello, cabello, así como el pecho del otro en un toque aleatorio que sólo demostraba lo mucho que se deseaban.

Fue Aomine, aún atrapado en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien terminó el beso, con sus manos en los muslos del chico sobre él, aún sin abrir los ojos recargó la frente en la contraria, ambos respirando agitados dejando que su aliento se entremezclara por la cercanía de la posición. Las manos de Kagami sobre los hombros de Aomine, ninguno decía nada y tampoco se movían, durando así un par de minutos.

—Esto es lo más extraño que he hecho… besarme a mí mismo —dijo Kagami riendo un poco—. Me siento literalmente como tú —se burló.

—Es… extraño verme tan… pasivo —fue el turno de Aomine de hacer una broma para molestar al pelirrojo—. Supongo que en tu cuerpo luce mejor esa faceta, quiero que regreses a este cuerpo… y entonces me dejes explorar cada rincón de él que yo no puedo ver ahora —pidió.

—¿Es esto una clase de confesión romántica? Porque no estoy sintiendo las mariposas en el estómago, Ahomine… tienes que esforzarte más por ser _romántico_ —se quejó con sarcasmo.

—Romántico y una mierda, me gustas tanto que ver a diario tu cuerpo mientras me baño es una tortura, pensé que nunca lo diría pero… quiero follarme a mí mismo cada que veo mi reflejo en el espejo —mientras decía eso, llevó sus manos hacia su propio trasero, regalando una nalgada que resonó en toda la sala.

—Idiota… no sé qué tanto hayas explorado tu cuerpo antes, pero yo lo he hecho un par de veces por ti —mencionó con una sonrisa burlona. Aomine abrió los ojos en ese momento, notando cómo los azules le devolvían la mirada aún a escasos centímetros de distancia. La sonrisa juguetona aún sobre su boca—. Y no me arrepiento…

—Oh, Taiga… has sido un chico malo, y en cuanto pueda, te voy a castigar —declaró, tumbando al chico sobre el sillón y dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo, comenzando un nuevo beso, con los ojos cerrados podía imaginar que eran los labios del pelirrojo los que tocaba, así como el cuerpo de éste el que aprisionaba entre el suyo y el sillón.

No estaban seguros cómo o por qué, pero de algo sí estaban más que seguros. Esto que pasó sirvió para que ambos pudieran conocerse más a fondo, para descubrir que sus _atracciones_ iban más allá de lo físico y que no sólo eran los chicos rudos que a simple vista parecían ser.

Fin(?)

* * *

Haré una confesión... Necesito más de este tema xD jajaja por eso no podía detenerme y por más que trataba de hacer una maldita síntesis de lo que realmente quería escribir, así quedó. Igual en cuanto termine mis retos de drabble, haré este tema, ¡he dicho! :v jajajaja

Como sea, gracias por leer, de antemano si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó, me encantaría saber ¿qué piensas? ¿qué hubieras querido saber de la historia si el one-shot hubiera sido más largo? -recordemos que quiero hacerlo bien, llámese largo-.


	4. En una banda musical

Muchas gracias _**Ale**_ parece que eres la única que me acompaña en mi locura, y agradezco que no me dejes hablando sola jajaja.

Bien sigo aquí con mi propio #OtpChallenge. Este tema creo que se me facilitó más que los otros, y me refiero a que no se me complicó "cortar" la escena porque la tenía perfecto en mi cabeza desde que comencé a escribirla. Si alguien más lee, adelante.

 **Día 08: En un grupo musical.**

* * *

—I—

Como una banda musical, todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a las muestras de atención que tenían por parte de sus fanáticas –en su mayoría jovencitas–, algunas eran bastante efusivas y aventadas cuando llegaban a tener contacto directo con ellos, ya fuera en alguna firma de autógrafos o en otros eventos donde se presentaban.

Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijūrō, Kise Ryōta, Kagami Taiga y Aomine Daiki eran los integrantes del grupo de sensación juvenil; desde hacía unos meses su popularidad había subido como la espuma y ahora se la pasaban viajando por todo su país, con planes cercanos de salir del mismo para comenzar a promocionarse de forma global.

Todos por igual tenían su grupo de fanáticas que adoraban algo distinto de cada uno de ellos, como era normal en todos los grupos, estaba el chico _inocente_ , el _elegante,_ el _coqueto,_ el _de aspecto salvaje_ y finalmente el chico _malo._

—II—

Aomine entró a la habitación de Kagami como si fuera la suya cerrando con llave tras él, pues sabía que Kise y Kuroko a veces solían hacer lo mismo, al entrar lo recibió la figura recién bañada de Kagami quien estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta del baño; su torso aún escurría agua, llevaba una toalla que le envolvía la cadera y otra en la mano con la que se sacudía el cabello.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —Preguntó Kagami con el ceño apretado al sentir que su privacidad había sido invadida. Por alguna razón cada integrante tenía una habitación personal en aquel hotel— ¿Ahomine? —le llamó al verlo recargado en la puerta, mirando el suelo sin responder a su pregunta— ¿Qué sucede?

No hubo una respuesta verbal por parte del chico, Kagami observó cómo en silencio Daiki caminó hacia él, poniéndolo nervioso ante la mirada que ahora no se despegaba de la suya.

—Ao…mine estás… ¿bien? —Indagó en su lugar.

Al minuto siguiente Kagami estaba contra la pared, con los labios siendo asaltados por los de su compañero. Aomine tenía una mano en la cintura contraria para atraer ese cuerpo hacia el suyo, mientras la otra extremidad descansaba sobre la pared junto a la cabeza de aquel a quien besaba.

En un principio Kagami dudó si responder o no, esta acción era bastante extraña e inesperada. Tampoco entendía la actitud posesiva con que ahora ambas manos de Aomine le apretaban de la cintura, enterrando los dedos en su piel mientras lograba que todo su cuerpo se uniera al del chico, humedeciendo la ropa de éste. Pero no sólo las manos demostraban aquella agresividad, el beso que ahora le daba llevaba impreso en silencio la palabra _mío_ , y a pesar de que Kagami no se consideraba sumiso _en absoluto,_ había algo distinto en la forma en que el chico lo besaba.

Los labios de ambos se devoraban casi con _hambre_ , las manos de Kagami se paseaban entre las cortas hebras azules, tratando de atraer al otro hacia sí para profundizar el beso, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto para así cambiar el ángulo y que sus lenguas pudieran enredarse mejor, saliendo de sus labios para chocar con la ajena y probarse.

Aomine se recorrió en besos por la mandíbula de Kagami, mientras sus manos también exploraban todo el abdomen bajo del chico, con ambas manos extendidas en su totalidad, dejó que sus palmas sintieran la firmeza de aquel abdomen perfectamente trabajado, deslizándose por éste hasta perderse en la espalda. Podía sentir cómo bajo su toque, la respiración ahora anormal del pelirrojo lograba que su pecho se llenara en exceso y soltara aire por su boca ahora desocupada.

Los labios de Daiki llegaron hacia el cuello, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se recorrió por la espalda de Kagami en dirección al trasero, apretando ahí una nalga, escuchando el suave gemido ahogado del otro ante la acción.

—Ao… mine…

—Daiki —gruñó el moreno como advertencia para que el pelirrojo le llamara así, sus labios pegados contra la piel del cuello ajeno.

—Nhg… —las manos de Kagami no se quedaron quietas, ahora ambas estaban deslizándose por toda la espalda de Aomine hasta llegar al trasero de éste, mismo que apretó sin consideración, ocasionando que la pelvis del moreno chocara con la suya en un contacto aún más íntimo del que ya compartían.

Cuando Aomine sintió aquella acción sobre su trasero, llevó su mano hacia la parte posterior del muslo de Kagami, tirando de éste hacia arriba para que la pierna le envolviera a la altura de la cadera. El contacto entre sus partes todavía cubiertas por varias prendas era bastante sugerente, podía sentir la erección del pelirrojo chocar contra la suya.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí, comenzó un vaivén con su cadera como si embistiera a Kagami, el chico sólo tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y apretó más el trasero que aún estaba entre sus manos. Los labios de Aomine aprovecharon para dejar una marca rojiza en la clavícula del pelirrojo que ni se dio por enterado ante la temperatura del momento.

—Aaaah… Daiki…

—Mío.

—¿q-qué…?

—Eres mío —repitió ahora sobre el oído del otro. Deteniendo todo movimiento y alejándose un par de pasos.

Los ojos azules no pudieron evitar mirar el cuerpo frente a él, notando cómo la respiración de Kagami seguía irregular, tanto como la suya al estar igual de excitado. Los ojos rojos le devolvían la mirada entreabiertos, de la misma forma que sus labios permanecían separados tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que no parecía llegar a sus pulmones como debería.

—Daiki… ¿por qué dices eso?

—Nadie más puede besarte. Sólo yo —repitió acercándose de nuevo, dejando ambas palmas de sus manos sobre la pared junto a la cabeza de Kagami. El chico no comprendió el cambio de actitud ni la declaración de _macho alfa posesivo._

—¿A qué rayos se debe esta actuación de macho alfa, idiota? —regañó Kagami, tomándolo de la camisa con el puño y atrayéndolo más hacia él por medio de ese agarre.

—Dejaste que una fanática te besara en los labios, ¿crees que no lo miré? —Aomine entrecerró los ojos mirando de cerca los rojos de Kagami.

—Eres un idiota celoso, y te amo por eso—Taiga sonrió divertido antes de explicar—. Era una chiquilla que me tomó desprevenido, Daiki, no seas ridículo.

—Nh. Ya veremos cómo reaccionas cuando una _chiquilla me tome desprevenido_ un día de estos —regañó apartándose, se giró para irse de ahí pero entonces sintió cómo el pecho de Taiga se pegaba a su espalda mientras éste le hablaba por sobre el hombro.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, _mi alfa posesivo?_ Ahora te harás cargo de lo que despertaste acá abajo —regañó restregando su miembro endurecido en el trasero contrario.

Daiki sonrió, amaba cómo sonaba esa declaración en los labios de su pelirrojo.

Aomine y Kagami llevaban varios años saliendo, a sus escasos veinte años de edad, tenían juntos tres años y no se arrepentían de ningún segundo compartido, mucho menos ahora que eran parte de aquella agrupación tan famosa. Lo más difícil quizás era tener que esconder su relación en público, al menos sus amigos y compañeros de grupo sabían de ésta, así que cuando estaban sólo ellos no era necesario.

Pero siempre estaban los celos, – _en palabras de Kagami–_ "innecesarios"que sentía el moreno cuando alguna chica se acercaba de más al pelirrojo, o daba muestras demasiado efusivas al tenerlo cerca. Lo cierto es que Kagami era menos transparente en ese aspecto, pero también tendía a ser muy posesivo cuando veía cómo las jovencitas se desvivían por el _chico malo_ de la agrupación.

Aún así, la relación parecía ir perfecta. Con altas y bajas como cualquier otra. Pero ambos creían poder superar cualquier cosa.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _De antemano, gracias por leer y también por dejar comentario._


End file.
